F I R E W O R K
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Dead Rising 2 fanfic.   Stacey Forsythe P.O.V.  Cute lil fluff/ slight mild language and definitely romance.


AN : The song and characters/references do not belong to me, they belong to Capcom.

The song belongs to Katy Perry.

Song : Firework.

I got the inspiration for this song-fic from playing the game myself and watching UberHaxorNova play it on youtube.

I know alot of people are sort of against this pairing, but I think it's great and I needed to do something refreshing.

Dedicated to Nate.

This fic takes place after the game ends with the ending of giving T.K the shot and saving Stacey and Katey from the pit of zombehs.

Slight spoilers.

Enjoy. ~

* * *

_**[ Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?**_

_**Drifting through the wind..**_

_**Wanting to start again.. **_

_**Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin?**_

_**Like a house of cards..**_

_**One blow from caving in..**_

_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?**_

_**Six feet under scream..**_

_**But no one seems to hear a thing.. ]**_

_**

* * *

**_

Fortune city.

Sex. Gambling. Alcohol. The killing of what once used to be people. My feelings never changed..

I always catch myself remembering sitting in the security room. Katey Greene asleep on the couch behind me..my eyes staring dully into the many screens in front of me..watching for any sign of trouble for Chuck who was out on the field.

Any hints to zombrex so he could give Katey her daily shot so she could live..

Thinking about what his wife must have looked like. How pretty she must have been..how happy the family was before the outbreak...and even all of the poor unfortunate ones who were zombified.

I would constantly tap my fingers against the table. Looking back over my shoulder occasionally to the small blonde girl. Her head phones never left her head I remember.

The small game system between her chubby, small, fingers.

She would glance back at me occasionally or ask me one simple word...`` Daddy? `` I would nod my head if I saw Chuck coming close..or if I heard the heavy fall of footsteps on the stairs...or even the glimpse of the yellow jacket through the windows..and her eyes would light up like a Christmas tree.

There were times where it was Sullivan..or one of the other survivors..but it was always usually Chuck.

To this day I can still hear the moaning of the zombies..even though we moved somewhere safer. Los Angeles California.

I felt like a sort of loner. I had been stalking Chuck and his poor traumatized daughter since Nevada. He allowed me to stay with them in a new apartment that he bought with most of the money he got from the story. We would always keep a tabs on how much Zombrex we had left..and life continued on somewhat normalish. Or as normal as it could be for a father, a random woman, and a small child who if she didn't take a shot would end up turning into a zombie and possibly infecting the area.

Upon moving in, I took up a job at a local pharmacy as a cashier. I still held true to my C.U.R.E rights, but I was going to try and put it in the past.

Chuck got a day time job as a construction worker and Katey went to school and stayed home the rest of the time. She didn't like to play with the other kids too much and when they would always say `` You're mom is nice. `` when I would give them all rides home from school or such, she would stare and bluntly say. `` Stacey isn't my mommy. But I wish she was. ``

Of course she would get picked on for her bite-scar..but with a few calls and parent-teacher-principal conferences...that stopped.

Other than that, time went by slowly. A small ticking time bomb.

You could say Chuck and I were slightly paranoid of the next outbreak and would always seem to prepare to move.

I slept on the couch. Chuck had his own room, as well as Katey.

My clothes and things were kept in a small closet in Katey's room along with her belongings.

I sighed snapping back to reality.

* * *

_**[ Do you know that tehre's still a chance for you?**_

_**Cause there's a spark in you..**_

_**You just gotta ignite the light.**_

_**And let it shine.**_

_**Just own the night.**_

_**Like the Fourth of July! **_

_**Cause baby you're a firework!**_

_**Come on show 'em what your worth!**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y!**_

_**Baby you're a firework!**_

_**Come on let your colors burst!**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own! ]**_

_**

* * *

**_

The clock above the tv read 1 am. I could hear the soft snoring of Katey in her room down the hall. I sighed before slipping on my slippers and sweatshirt and heading to the door. I went downstairs and sat on the front stoop, gazing at the stars.

I tried to picture Chuck's wedding.

Katey wasn't there yet...and Chuck never really liked talking about it, not that I blamed him..but I was just an interested young woman..and sometimes my interests got the best of me.

I fished in my pocket and pulled out a piece of watermelon wriggly's gum. Popping it into my mouth, I chewed and closed my eyes.

I pictured a fall day. Brown and orange leaves scattered the ground of a forest and fell from the sky like mini angels.

A woman in a long, flowing, white wedding dress with a huge train was walking down the aisle. Tons of people stared from their seats. Chuck standing in a tux at the end, a smile...bright..wonderful and warm staring into the womans eyes. I could feel it. It ignited my veins and sent warm feelings through my body.

It wasn't his usual smirk...but a comforting smile from the love of a lifetime.

Soft music played in the background...the people were faceless except Chuck but it was as if I could still feel their eyes.

She stopped at the end, turned towards Chuck..and I realized it was me.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard Chuck's voice.

* * *

_**[ You don't have to feel like a waste of space.**_

_**You're original, cannot be replaced.**_

_**If you only knew what the future holds.**_

_**After a hurricane comes a rainbow..**_

_**Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed.**_

_**So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road.**_

_**Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow..**_

_**And when it's time, you'll know.. ]**_

_**

* * *

**_

''Stacey?'' Chuck was staring at me curiously, I eyed him up and down. He was wearing his own blue Pajamas, his slippers covering his feet and a jacket around himself as well but I could still see his white fruit of the loom t-shirt underneath it since he rarely buttoned his jackets.

``Sorry... I must have been day dreaming. ``

`` Looked like it. I came out to get some coffee and you weren't there. ``

Was he worried about me? I caught myself smirking but I couldn't help it. My face heated a bit.

My mind tried to convince me otherwise.

`` Yeah, I needed some air so I came outside. ``

Even though it was Cali, it seemed to be one of the coldest days of the year. He took a couple of steps down and reached out a hand to me from my sitting place on the bottom step.

`` Let's go back inside. I'll make us some coffee. ``

I took the hand and headed back in with him, the door shutting in our wake.

* * *

_**[ You just gotta ignite the light!**_

_**And let it shine!**_

_**Just own the night..**_

_**Like the Fourth of July! **_

_**Cause baby you're a firework!**_

_**Come on show 'em what your worth!**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y! **_

_**Baby you're a firework!**_

_**Come on slet your colors burst!**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own! ]**_

_**

* * *

**_

After we climbed the stairs and entered the apartment I kept thinking to myself how Chuck reminded me of a firework.

He barely showed anyone this side of him before since the Las Vegas accident...so I felt lucky I got to see the big booms and be the one to awe at the amazement.

We sat down and had a cup of coffee together in the living room when I finally noticed after snapping out of my day dreamy state for the millionth time that he wasn't wearing his wedding ring anymore.

Even when we were in Fortune city..I remembered him having it...so spurr of the moment and being stupid I blurted out.

`` Where's your ring? ``

`` Excuse me? `` He blinked, confused.

`` You're wedding band...you had it on since Fortune city..and now it's gone. ``

He lifted his hand and stared for a second.

'' I felt I needed to put it away. I thought it was time to put her down. Not forever gone, of course, and never out of mine and Katey's hearts...but..just slowly healing. `` He nodded.

* * *

_**[ Boom, boom, boom!**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!**_

_**It's always been inside of you, you, you!**_

_**And now it's time to let it through!**_

_**Cause baby you're a firework!**_

_**Come on show 'em what your worth!**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**As you shoot across the sky-y-y!**_

_**Baby you're a firework!**_

_**Come on slet your colors burst!**_

_**Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"**_

_**You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!" ]**_

_**

* * *

**_

After a few hours, Katey came out. Said she had a bad dream and wanted Chuck and I to tuck her in. We did and sat one of us on either side of her as Chuck read her a bedtime story. Shortly after, she drifted to sleep Chuck announced he was going back to bed so I went to claim a position on the couch. I sat down just as thunder struck and rain started to pour down. The power shut off.

I looked around knowing that when we moved in here I bought candles in case this ever did happen when I bumped head first into something that felt like a rock.

`` Sorry. `` It was Chuck's voice. Katey was still snoring in the other room.

`` No, I'm sorry. I was blindly looking for a candl-..`` A small light cascaded over Chuck's ridgey features. `` A candle. ``

`` Thanks...`` I took a seat , he took one next to me...I sort of felt like a highschool girl and again I don't know what made me say it but...I blurted out something stupid...

`` Ya know...I really like you Chuck...and not in a friendly way either I mean I feel so stu-. `` He placed a finger to my lips.

`` I don't like admitting stuff, but, I feel maybe now is the time to say.. I like you too, Stacey. `` His fingers grazed my chin before cupping around it, and slightly pulling my head forward. Obediently I leaned into the kiss and damn. Was it good.

In my eyes I could see fireworks exploding as we shared our first kiss.

Hear the bangs and pops of them exploding in the sky...

In my heart I could feel the warmth of being needed and wanted...

And in my dreams... I dreamt of Chuck, Katey and myself watching the fireworks together...as a family.

* * *

_**[ Boom, boom, boom!**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!**_

_**Boom, boom, boom!**_

_**Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon! .. ]**_

_**

* * *

**_

( Fin. )

[ I know it sucks, and I rushed it but reviews and critiques make me better! ]


End file.
